staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
06 Stycznia 2000
TVP 1 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Sydney (1) - serial komediowy, USA 1990, wyk. Valerie Bertinelli, Rebecca Bush, Craig Bierko, Matthew Perry (25 min) 08.05 Giełda - magazyn 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Wombelki - serial animowany, Kanada 09.10 Mama i ja - program dla dzieci 09.25 Domowe przedszkole - program dla dzieci 09.50 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 Złoto poganiaczy (Drover's Gold) (6-ost.) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1997, reż. Tristram Powell/Lesley Manning, wyk. David Calder, Geraldine James, Robert Pugh, Emma Fielding (49 min) 10.55 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.15 Zwierzęta świata: Małpy z Santa Rosa (2-ost.) - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (powt.) 11.40 Po prostu paragraf - magazyn 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.25 Horyzonty 12.45 Klan (290) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Paulina Holtz (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Halo aus Berlin - kurs języka niemieckiego dla dzieci i młodzieży 13.30 Studio Sport: Turniej Czterech Skoczni - konkurs w Bischofshofen 15.30 Wiadomości 15.45 Harry i Hendersonowie (Harry and the Hendersons) (12/72) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Alan Cooke/Frank Bonner/Tony Dow, wyk. Zachary Bostrom, Molly Cheek, Bruce Davison, Carol-Ann Plante (22 min) 16.05 Muzyczny serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpres Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1028) - telenowela, USA 1991 (22 min) 18.25 Credo 2000: Wspólnota chrześcijan - magazyn katolicki 18.50 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Zima w Wiklinowej Zatoce - serial animowany 19.15 Jutro weekend - magazyn 19.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody 20.10 Nash Bridges (68) - serial kryminalny, USA 1998, wyk. Don Johnson, Cheech Marin, Jaime P. Gomez, Jeff Perry (43 min) 20.55 Flesz - Wiadomości 21.00 Sprawa dla reportera - program publicystyczny 21.30 Wieczór z Ricky Martinem (1) - program rozrywkowy 21.55 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.45 Monitor Wiadomości 23.15 Sport 23.20 Wieczór z Ricky Martinem (2) - program rozrywkowy 23.45 Studio Sport: Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej 01.35 Magia palety mistrza - reportaż Beaty Szuszwedyk-Szadurskiej 02.05 Mój ślad 02.10 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.30 Dziennik krajowy 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 Złotopolscy (192) - telenowela, Polska 9.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 15.00 W labiryncie (57/120) - serial obycz., Polska 15.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - czyli Światowid - teleturniej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (66) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 17.00 Kalada, kalada... - reportaż 17.15 Pytania o nowy system emerytalny 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy (stereo) 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Kolędy i pastorałki śpiewa Zespół Pieśni i Tańca Śląsk 20.00 Badziewiakowie (16) - serial komediowy, Polska 20.25 Paszporty Polityki 20.50 Panorama 21.10 Studio Sport: Klubowe Mistrzostwa Świata w piłce nożnej - Manchester United - Rayos de Necaxsa 23.10 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.40 Ekstradycja 2 (5/9) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 0.40 Orkiestra z Shillingbury - komedi aobycz., W. Bryt. 1.55 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Klarysa wyjaśni wszystko - ser. prod. amerykańskiej 7.30 Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - senal animowany 8.00 Wieś 99 8.30 Ten sam świat 8.45 To jest temat 9.00 Niezapomniany - wenezuelski serial obyczajowy 10.00 Telezakupy 10.30 Echa regionów 11.00 Magazyn tenisowy 11.30 Laboratorium 11.50 Tajniki matematyki 12.10 Szkoły za oceanem 12.30 Klub Filipa 13.00 Portrety miast 13.30 Telezakupy 14.30 Krople miłości - serial prod meksykańskiej 14 55 Epifania piękna 15.10 Podróze Obieżystopki 15.30 Blagusie - serial animowany dla najmłodszych 16.00 Klub kolekcjonera 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz-Aktualnosci 16.35 W krainie władcy smoków - ser. przyg. 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: Eskulap 17.30 Witaj Szwajcario - teleturniej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - program informacyjny 18.20 Co słychać w muzyce 18.45 W cztery oczy 19.00 Krajobrazy 19.30 Miki Mol i straszne płaszczydło - polski serial animowany 20.00 Niezapomniany - wenezuelski serial obyczajowy 21.00 To jest temat 21.15 Ten sam świat 21.30 Aktualnosci - regionalny program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia 22.00 Krople miłości - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Crimen - serial fabularny prod.polskiej 23.30 Obszary Niemiec - niemiecki cykl dokumentalny 24.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 6.00 Piosenka na życzenie 7.00 Szaleję za tobą - amerykański serial komediowy (serial nledostępny drogą satelitarną) 7.30 Polityczne graffiti 7.35 Projekt Geeker (3) -animowany serial dla dzieci 8.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade - serial komediowy 9.00 Hotelik "Pod Sosnami" - film prod. amerykańskiej 9.30 Paloma (84) - meksykańska telenowela 10.30 Luz Maria - telenowela 11.30 Herkules (82) - ser. USA 12.30 Disco Polo Live 13.30 Rodzina zastępcza - serial komediowo-obyczajowy 14.00 Dyżurny Satyryk Kraju -program Tadeusza Drozdy 14.30 Kalambury dla dzieci -program rozrywkowy 15.00 Projekt Geeker (4) -animowany serial dla dzieci 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Renegat (78) -amerykanski serial sensacyjny 16.45 Alvaro - telenowela 17.45 Luz Maria - telenowela 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Paloma (85) - meksykańska telenowela 20.00 V.I.P. - senal prod. USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.00 Ostry dyżur - serial obycz. USA 21.55 System - film prod. amerykańskiej (Serial niedostępny drogą satelitarną) 22.50 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.55 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.10 Prognoza pogody 23.15 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 13 posterunek (39) -polski serial komediowy 24.00 Super Express TV 0.20 Maleńki skarb - film prod. amerykańskiej 2.10 Muzyka na BIS 5.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.45 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.15 Trzy małe duszki (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 07.45 Przygody Animków (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.10 Walter Melon (49) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.35 Laboratorium Dextera (25) - serial animowany dla dzieci 09.00 Kamila (30) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria (186) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Anna (21) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (137) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.25 Pepsi chart - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Trzy małe duszki (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Przygody Animków (23) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Walter Melon (49) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (3) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 W naszym kręgu (142) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Pełna chata (92) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (31) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina (138) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Ukochana córeczka (Little Girl Lost) - film obyczajowy, USA 1988 22.20 Ibisekcja - talk show 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.10 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.30 Pogoda 23.35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.05 Drew Carey Show (33) - serial komediowy, USA 00.35 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV-51 Zielona Góra 07.00 Informacje TV-51 07.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.20 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Klasa 3c - serial obyczajowy 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 W obiektywie - magazyn 17.15 Informacje TV-51 17.35 Zdrowie 2000 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.45 Informacje TV-51 23.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.30 Błękitna krew - serial 00.30 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Techno party - program muzyczny 01.30 Zakończenie programu Nasza TV TeDe 06.30 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 06.35 Wczoraj - magazyn publicystyczny 07.05 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.10 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.30 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.20 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Klasa 3c - serial obyczajowy 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.45 Moja linia - program M. Furman 17.00 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 17.05 Paragraf - magazyn kryminalny 17.35 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 17.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.45 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 23.00 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.30 Błękitna krew - serial 00.30 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dokumentalny 01.00 Techno party - program muzyczny 01.30 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej RTL 7 06.00 Miłość i dyplomacja - serial obyczajowy, Holandia 1993, wyk. Anne Curry, Allan Royal, Rene Frank, Renske van der Zee (25 min) 06.25 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 07.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 07.55 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży, Australia, wyk. Martin Henderson, Mick Innes, Alan Lovell, Jessica Napier (25 min) 08.20 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku - filmy animowane 09.05 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 09.30 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 10.20 Wzywam dr. Brucknera - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Bernhard Schir, Jan Sosniok, Gundula Rapsch, Ercan Ozcelik (50 min) 11.10 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 11.55 Trzy razy Zofia - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Lucia Mendez, Omar Fierro, Marco Munoz, Karen Senties (45 min) 12.40 Teleshopping 13.15 Perła - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Leonardo Garcia, Andres Garcia Jr, Gabriella Hassel (45 min) 14.00 Katalina i Sebastian - telenowela, Meksyk 1999, wyk. Silvia Navarro, Sergio Basanez, Claudia Islals, Sergio Klainer (45 min) 14.45 Odjazdowe kreskówki: Dragon Ball, Rycerze Zodiaku, Woody Woodpecker - filmy animowane 15.50 Czy boisz się ciemności - serial dla młodzieży, Kanada 1992, wyk. Jason Alisharan, Rachel Blanchard, Ross Hull, Nathaniel Moreau (25 min) 16.20 Zagubiony w czasie - serial SF, USA 1989, wyk. Scott Bakula, Dean Stockwell, Jennifer Runyon, Christian Van Dorn (50 min) 17.10 MANTIS - serial SF, USA 1994, wyk. Carl Lumbly, Brion James, Ken Mars, Cordelia Gonzales (45 min) 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (45 min) 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1974, wyk. Peter Falk, Robert Vaughn, Fred Draper, Diane Baker (85 min) 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert (50 min) 22.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny oraz prognoza pogody 23.05 Sexplozja - magazyn tylko dla dorosłych 23.20 Siódma moneta (The Seventh Coin) - film przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Doror Soref, wyk. Peter O'Toole, Alexandra Powers, John Rhys-Davies, Ally Walker (90 min) 01.05 Sprawa dla Wycliffe'a - serial sensacyjny, W. Brytania 1994, wyk. Jack Shepherd, Helen Masters, Jimmy Yuill (50 min) 01.55 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1974, wyk. Peter Falk, Robert Vaughn, Fred Draper, Diane Baker (85 min) 03.30 Siódma moneta (The Seventh Coin) - film przygodowy, USA 1992, reż. Doror Soref, wyk. Peter O'Toole, Alexandra Powers, John Rhys-Davies, Ally Walker (90 min) (powt.) 05.00 Teleshopping TV Polonia 06.00 Kawa czy herbata? 07.45 Dziennik krajowy 08.10 Sport telegram (powt.) 08.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 08.25 Giełda - magazyn 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Rozmowy Jerzego Markuszewskiego z K. Brandysem (6) (powt.) 09.00 Złotopolscy (138): Ucieczka - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) 09.30 Złote ziarnko - film animowany 10.00 Sukces (9-ost.): Małe jest piękne - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1995, reż. Krzysztof Gruber, wyk. Magdalena Wójcik, Marek Kondrat, Marian Kociniak, Piotr Machalica (51 min) (powt.) 11.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Chico Castillo i Gipsy Sound - program rozrywkowy (powt.) 12.45 Złotopolscy (138): Ucieczka - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 13.10 Zaproszenie: Cieszyńskie kolędowanie - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego (powt.) 13.30 Piłkarski Przegląd Roku (powt.) 13.55 Magazyn turystyczny (powt.) 14.15 Mickiewiczowskie gawędy Barbary Wachowicz (powt.) 14.30 Człowiek dwóch kontynentów - film dokumentalny Zygmunta Skoniecznego (powt.) 14.55 Od Szopki do Teatru Lalek - reportaż 15.15 Marta - reportaż Barbary Pawlak 15.30 Wiadomości 15.40 Grać można na wszystkim - reportaż Barbary Sieradzkiej 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 16.15 Teleexpress Junior - program dla młodzieży 16.20 Rower Błażeja - magazyn dla młodzieży 17.00 Jubileuszowa Pasterka Prawosławna - transmisja z Katedry Św. Mikołaja w Białymstoku 19.15 Dobranocka: Maurycy i Hawranek - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka: Chłopcy - dramat z życia sfer wyższych - sztuka Stanisława Grochowiaka, Polska 1980, reż. Tadeusz Jaworski, wyk. Kazimierz Opaliński, Zofia Rysiówna, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Gustaw Lutkiewicz (94 min) 21.35 Abecadło kina: Horror - reportaż Iwonny Łękawy 21.55 Rok Bachowski: Mischa Maisky gra Bacha - koncert (stereo) 22.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny (powt.) 00.00 Monitor Wiadomości 00.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 00.55 Złotopolscy (138): Ucieczka - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Ireneusz Engler, wyk. Krzysztof Stelmaszczyk, Henryk Machalica, Anna Nehrebecka, Piotr Szwedes (25 min) (powt.) 01.20 Dobranocka: Maurycy i Hawranek - serial animowany (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości (powt.) 01.55 Prognoza pogody i Sport 02.00 Teatr Telewizji - Złota Setka: Chłopcy - dramat z życia sfer wyższych - sztuka Stanisława Grochowiaka, Polska 1980, reż. Tadeusz Jaworski, wyk. Kazimierz Opaliński, Zofia Rysiówna, Barbara Ludwiżanka, Gustaw Lutkiewicz (94 min) (powt.) 03.35 Abecadło kina: Horror - reportaż Iwonny Łękawy (powt.) 03.50 Rok Bachowski: Mischa Maisky gra Bacha - koncert (stereo) (powt.) 04.15 Wieści polonijne (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport telegram (powt.) 05.00 Linia specjalna - program publicystyczny (powt.) Polsat 2 06.00 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 07.00 Makakofonia - program muzyczny 07.30 Szok blok - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Mała dama (17) - serial dla dzieci (powt.) 09.00 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (38) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 09.30 Super Stories (4) - serial animowany 10.00 M.A.S.H. (24) - serial komediowy, USA 1972-83, wyk. Alan Alda, McLean Stevenson, Wayne Rogers, Larry Linville (30 min) 10.30 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (3) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Dziedziczna nienawiść (Rei Do Gado) (4) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Luiz Fernando Carvalho, wyk. Antonio Fagundes, Gloria Pires, Patricia Pillar, Leticia Spiller (50 min) 12.30 Prawo do miłości (136) - telenowela, Brazylia1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (136) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Soundtrack - program muzyczny 14.00 Dżana - magazyn muzyczny 14.30 Program polski 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (137) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (137) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Tajemniczy ogród (9) - serial animowany, Japonia 1994 17.40 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (38) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 18.05 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (4) (nowa seria) - serial przygodowy, USA 1994, wyk. David Hasselhoff, Pamela Anderson, Alexandra Paul, Jeremy Jackson (45 min) 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 Goście Grosvenor House (Neil Simon's London Suite) - komedia, USA 1996, reż. Jay Sandrich, wyk. Kelsey Grammer, Michael Richards, Julia Louis-Dreyfus, Jonathan Silverman (90 min) (powt.) 22.00 Skrzydła (Wings) (86) - serial komediowy, USA 1997, wyk. Tim Daly, Steven Weber, Crystal Bernard, Thomas Haden Church (25 min) 22.30 Podwójna gra (Cover Up) (20-ost.) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Anthony Hamilton, Jennifer O'Neill, Richard Anderson (45 min) 23.25 Zbrodnie bez kary - film dokumentalny 00.20 Przytul mnie - program muzyczny 01.20 Piosenka na życzenie 02.20 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Odwołany lot (A Chance of Snow) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Tony Bill, wyk. JoBeth Williams, Michael Ontkean (88 min) 09.55 (K) Deser: Wredne sukinsyny - film krótkometrażowy 10.20 (K) Chrupki w kształcie zwierząt (Animal Crackers) - komedia, USA 1930, reż. Victor Heerman, wyk. Groucho Marx, Harpo Marx, Chico Marx, Zeppo Marx (93 min) 11.55 (K) Casper: Narodziny duszka (A Spirited Beginning) - film przygodowy, USA 1997, reż. Sean McNamara, wyk. Steve Guttenberg, Lori Laughlin (97 min) 13.30 (K) Wspomnienie tybetańskiej księżniczki - film dokumentalny 14.30 (K) Bracia Flub - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Mookie - komedia, Francja 1998, reż. Hevre Palud, wyk. Eric Cantona, Jacques Villert (83 min) 16.25 (K) Delfiny: Nowe przyjaźnie - film dokumentalny 16.55 (K) Ciemne sprawki (Night People) - film sensacyjny, USA 1954, reż. Nunnally Johnson, wyk. Gregory Peck, Anita Bjork, Broderick Crawford, Rita Gam (90 min) 18.30 (K) Bobry w akcji - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Dziwna planeta (Strange Planet) - film obyczajowy, Australia 1998, reż. Emma-Kate Crogham, wyk. Claudia Karvan, Naomi Watts, Alice Garner, Aaron Jeffrey (92 min) 21.35 (K) CINEKLUB: Dama w betonie (Lady in Cement) - film kryminalny, USA 1968, reż. Gordon M. Douglas, wyk. Frank Sinatra, Raquel Welch, Richard Conte, Martin Gabel (90 min) 23.05 (K) Zakochany kucharz (A Chief in Love) - komedia, Gruzja 1996, reż. Nana Dzhordzadza, wyk. Pierre Richard, Jean-Yves Gautier, Micheline Presle (95 min) 00.45 (K) Goło i wesoło (The Full Monty) - komedia, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Peter Cattaneo, wyk. Robert Carlyle, Mark Addy, Ailliam Snape, Steve Husian (88 min) 02.15 (K) Rozmowa z człowiekiem z szafy - film obyczajowy, Polska 1993, reż. Mariusz Grzegorzek, wyk. Bożena Adamek, Rafał Olbrychski, Stanisława Celińska (95 min) 03.50 (K) Titanic - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. James Cameron, wyk. Leonardo DiCaprio, Kate Winslet, Billy Zane, Kathy Bates (187 min) Polonia 1 05.30 Top Shop 07.40 Yattaman - serial animowany 08.15 Top Shop 12.20 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 13.15 Top Shop 17.45 Przysmaki życia - talk show 18.45 Zbuntowana - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Blas De Filippis, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Riccardo Darin 19.45 Top Shop 20.45 Stellina - telenowela, Argentyna, reż. Diana Alvarez, wyk. Andrea Del Boca, Riccardo Darin 21.50 Eurovillage 22.20 Top Shop 00.45 Playboy - magazyn erotyczny Wizja Jeden 07.00 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Kylie Minogue, Jason Donovan, Peter O'Brien, Annie Jones (30 min) 07.30 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 08.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 08.30 W naszej rodzinie (Family Affairs) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Peter Rose, wyk. Ian Cullen, Liz Crowther, David Easter, Miles Petit (30 min) 09.00 Kilroy - talk show 10.00 Samotny kucharz - program rozrywkowy 10.30 Sekrety kuchni Bonnie Stern - program kulinarny 11.00 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 12.00 Wszystkie moje dzieci (All My Children) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994, reż. Christopher Goutman, wyk. Julia Bavr, Michael Nader, Michael Knight, Kelly Ripa (50 min) 13.00 Nowożeńcy (Newlyweds) - serial komediowy, Australia 1993, wyk. Annie Jones, Christopher Gabardi, Sandy Gore, Cathy Godbold (30 min) 13.30 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 14.00 Inny świat (Another World) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996, wyk. Morgan Freeman, Ray Liotta, Ving Rhames, Eric Roberts (50 min) 15.00 W naszym kręgu (The Breakers) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1998, reż. Viktors Ritelis, wyk. James Stewart, Helen O'Connor, Julie Haseler, Simone Robertson (25 min) 15.30 Sąsiedzi (Neighbours) - telenowela, Australia 1986, wyk. Kylie Minogue, Jason Donovan, Peter O'Brien, Annie Jones (30 min) 16.00 St Tropez (Saint Tropez) - serial dla młodzieży, Francja, wyk. Adeline Blondieau, Benedicte Delmas, Romeo Sarfati, Frederic Deban (60 min) 17.00 Drogie świętoszki (Hollyoaks) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989, reż. Jenny Tammn, wyk. Jeremy Edwards, Shebah Ronay, Dannielle Brent, Mark Arends (30 min) 17.30 W naszej rodzinie (Family Affairs) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Peter Rose, wyk. Ian Cullen, Liz Crowther, David Easter, Miles Petit (30 min) 18.00 Reporterzy mody - magazyn poradnikowy 18.30 Faceci do zadań specjalnych - program rozrywkowy 19.00 Słońce Miami (Miami Sands) - telenowela, USA 1998, reż. Andrei Zinca, wyk. Jennifer Bini-Taylor, James Hyde, Jackson Rose (60 min) 20.00 Strefa komedii: Cosby - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 20.30 Strefa komedii: Cosby - serial komediowy, USA, wyk. Bill Cosby, Phylicia Rashad, Madeline Kahn, Doug E. Doug (30 min) 21.00 Zagłada przyjdzie o świcie (Cold Night into Dawn) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Serge Rodnunsky, wyk. Michael Ironside, Anthony Lo Bianco, Kavena Charlot, David Chung (100 min) 23.00 Potyczki Jerry'ego Springera - talk show 00.00 Kosmiczny terror (Fallout) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Rodney McDonald, wyk. Daniel Baldwin, Frank Zagarino (91 min) 01.40 Oprah Winfrey przedstawia - talk show 02.40 Szpital Wszystkich Świętych (All Saints) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 1998, wyk. Georgie Parker, Jeremy Cumpston, Martin Lynes, Judith McGrath (60 min) 03.40 Tajemniczy nieznajomy (Intimate Stranger) - thriller, USA 1991, reż. Allan Holzman, wyk. Deborah Harry, James Russo, Tim Thomerson, Paige French (91 min) TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Grenlandia w drodze do wolności - film dokumentalny, Norwegia 1998 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Portrety - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Dania - zielona kraina - film dokumentalny, Dania 1998 18.00 Kraj Kwitnącej Wiśni - film dokumentalny, Japonia 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Anglia - moim krajem - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 20.30 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 21.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 21.30 Szalony Jack (Amazon Jack) - film obyczajowy (90 min) 23.00 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Taniec kruka (Raven Dance) - horror, USA 1994, reż. Jimmy Lifton, wyk. Roddy McDowall, Sally Kellerman, Veronica Cartwright, Tracy Wells (91 min) Komedia 07.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 07.30 Just Kidding - ukryta kamera 07.40 Żandarm z Saint Tropez (Le gendarme de Saint Tropez) - komedia, Francja 1964, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Genevieve Grad, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre (95 min) 09.20 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 09.50 Astronauci spod ciemnej gwiazdy (Dark Star) - film SF, USA 1971, reż. John Carpenter, wyk. Brian Narelle, Andreijah Pahich, Carl Kuniholm, Dan O'Bannon (80 min) 11.20 Junior - program rozrywkowy 11.50 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 12.20 Żandarm i kosmici (Le gendarme et les extra terrestres) - komedia, Francja 1978, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Maurice Rich, Jean-Pierre Rambal (90 min) 13.50 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 14.20 Wszystko na opak (La pagaille) - komedia obyczajowa, Francja 1990, reż. Pascal Thomas, wyk. Francois Perier, Remy Girard, Patric Chesnais, Sabine Haudepin (97 min) 16.00 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 16.30 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Broadway Bill - komedia, USA 1934, reż. Frank Capra, wyk. Warner Baxter, Myrna Loy, Walter Connolly, Helen Vinson (103 min) 18.40 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 19.10 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 19.40 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku (Le gendarme a New York) - komedia, Francja 1966, reż. Jean Girault, wyk. Louis de Funes, Michel Galabru, Jean Lefebvre, Christian Marin (98 min) 21.20 Dyżurny satyryk kraju - program Tadeusza Drozdy 21.50 Bilard z przekrętem (Rack Up) - film sensacyjny, Włochy 1996, reż. Enrico Coletti, wyk. Franco Nero, Ruth Gabriel, Imanol Arias, Antonio Valero (91 min) 23.40 Jacek Ziobro Superstar - magazyn satyryczny 00.10 Benny Hill - serial komediowy 00.40 Gwiazda Indii (Star of India) - film obyczajowy, W. Bryt. 1954, reż. Arthur Lubin, wyk. Cornel Wilde, Jean Wallace, Herbert Lom (84 min) 02.10 Zakończenie programu Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 06.45 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 07.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Michał Strogoff - kurier carski (Strogoff) - dramat przygodowy, Włochy 1970, reż. Eriprando Visconti, wyk. John Philip Law, Mimsy Farmer, Hiram Keller, Delia Boccardo (105 min) 11.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 11.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 12.00 Droga do Avonlea - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Pani de Monsoreau - serial przygodowy 17.00 Tylko dla dam - magazyn 17.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 18.00 Na topie - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.30 Życie jak poker - telenowela 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 21.00 Matka i córka (La ciociara) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1961, reż. Vittorio de Sica, wyk. Sophia Loren, Jean-Paul Belmondo, Eleonora Brown, Raf Vallone (96 min) 23.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 23.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 01.00 Pani de Monsoreau - serial przygodowy 02.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Formuła 1 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.20 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.10 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.35 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 09.05 Podstęp (Subterfuge) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1968, reż. Peter Graham Scott, wyk. Gene Barry, Joan Collins, Richard Todd, Suzanna Leigh (92 min) 10.40 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.30 Mikey i Nicky (Mikey and Nicky) - dramat kryminalny, USA 1976, reż. Elaine May, wyk. Peter Falk, John Cassavetes, Ned Beatty, Carol Grace (110 min) 13.20 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 14.05 Kakaowa Lady (Lady Cocoa) - film kryminalny, USA 1975, reż. Matt Climber, wyk. Lola Felana, Gene Washington, Millie Perkins, Alex Dreier (93 min) 15.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 16.15 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 17.05 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 17.35 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 18.00 Olimpo Lupo - z kroniki wypadków - film sensacyjny, Włochy 19.35 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 20.00 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.45 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 21.10 Jej hobby to brylanty (Lady Ice) - film sensacyjny, USA 1973, reż. Tom Gries, wyk. Donald Sutherland, Jennifer O'Neill, Robert Duvall, Patrick Magee (92 min) 22.45 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 23.15 Dziewczyny z kosmosu (Beach Babes from Beyond) - komedia SF, USA 1993, reż. Ellen Cabot, wyk. Don Swayze, Joey Travolta, Joe Estevez, Jacqueline Stallone (80 min) 00.35 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.20 Sweet Movie - dramat obyczajowy, Francja/Kanada 1974, reż. Dusan Makavejev, wyk. Carole Laure, Anna Prucnal, Sami Frey, Pierre Clementi (95 min) 02.55 Zakończenie programu M6 05.50 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 11.00 M6 Express 11.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 12.00 M6 Express 12.05 Prognoza pogody 12.10 Something So Right - serial komediowy, USA 1996 12.30 La minute beaute 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.30 She'll Take Romance - film obyczajowy, USA 1990, reż. Piers Haggard, wyk. Linda Evans, Larry Poindexter, Tom Skerritt, DeLane Matthews (90 min) 15.10 Models Inc. - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 16.00 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 17.40 Program dla dzieci 18.30 Sliders - serial SF, USA 19.20 Susan! - serial fabularny, USA 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Passe simple - magazyn 20.50 Cudowne uzdrowienie (Le Miracule) - komedia, Francja 1986, reż. Jean-Pierre Mocky, wyk. Michel Serrault, Jean Poiret, Jeanne Moreau, Sylvie Joly (82 min) 22.25 Petits cauchemars avant la nuit: La station service, Les cheveux du docteur Miracle, Oeil pour oeil - horror, USA 00.50 Nieśmiertelny - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.00 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 02.00 Sao Paulo: Le rap de la saturation - film dokumentalny 02.55 Frequestar: La 100eme - magazyn muzyczny 03.45 Buddy Miles - koncert 05.15 Serge Gainsbourg: Gainsbarre - film dokumentalny Rtl 2 05.35 -08.05 Seriale animowane 08.05 Life With Roger - serial komediowy, USA 1996/97 08.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 09.00 The Boys Are Back - serial obyczajowy, USA 09.30 Something So Right - serial obyczajowy, USA 1996 09.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 10.25 In the House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 (powt.) 10.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 11.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 11.55 -15.30 Seriale animowane 15.30 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF, USA 1997 17.20 Ator l'invincibile - film SF, Włochy 1982, reż. David Hills, wyk. Eric Allen Kramer, Margaret Lenzey, Donald O'Brien, Dina Marrone (88 min) 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Klan urwisów (The Little Rascals) - film dla dzieci, USA 1994, reż. Penelope Spheeris, wyk. Travis Tedford, Bug Hall, Brittany Ashton Holmes (83 min) 22.00 Nowy koszmar Wesa Cravena (Wes Craven's New Nightmare) - horror, USA 1994, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Robert Englund, Heather Langenkamp, Miko Hughes, David Newsom (107 min) 00.05 Czarna orchidea (Black Orchid) - film erotyczny, USA 1993, reż. Michael Ninn (100 min) 01.45 Nowy koszmar Wesa Cravena (Wes Craven's New Nightmare) - horror, USA 1994, reż. Wes Craven, wyk. Robert Englund, Heather Langenkamp, Miko Hughes, David Newsom (107 min) (powt.) 03.55 Hotel Colonial - film sensacyjny, USA/Włochy 1986, reż. Cinzia Th. Torrini, wyk. John Savage, Robert Duvall, Rachel Ward, Massimo Troisi (88 min) MTV 05.00 Przeboje non stop 12.00 Data Videos - wszystko o przebojach 13.00 Best of Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 15.00 Hitlist UK - lista przebojów Wielkiej Brytanii 17.00 Wybierz Mtv - magazyn muzyczny. Telemuzyczne propozycje widzów 18.00 Wiadomości 19.00 Best of Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 20.00 Top Selection - telewidzowie wybierają hity dnia 21.00 Downtown Nowego Jorku lat 90. widziany oczami młodych ludzi 21.30 Best of Bytesize - przegląd hitów Mtv 00.00 Alternatywna nacja - nowości rockowej awangardy 02.00 Noc z teledyskami